


Radar Love

by spierfics



Series: Spierfeld AU Collection [65]
Category: Love Simon (2018), simon vs the homo sapiens agenda - becky albertali
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 21:44:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17108642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spierfics/pseuds/spierfics
Summary: waddlesthesheep  on tumblr prompted: can u make one where Bram transferred to Simons school but Simon don't know and like Bram texts si and is like I want to kiss u right rn and si like me to and then Bram like then open your door and Simons confused and say way your at Columbia and Bram like just open it and it's really adorable and si is still confused to see him and Bram can't stop from smiling and go in for a hardcore kiss and closes the door and falls back on the couch kind of thing and si is like how? Bram says and they kiss





	Radar Love

Simon just wanted to sleep…and pass his class…and stuff his face with Oreos…and kiss his boyfriend. He didn’t think that was too much to ask for.

He was scheduled for another all-nighter, his last assignment was barely above the passing grade, the campus grocery was all out of Oreos, and Bram was a hundred miles away. 

The universe wasn’t working in his favour and Simon had to accept this crushing fate.

* * *

It was almost seven a.m when he was done with all his homework for the week, and it was then he realized that he hadn’t called Bram all night. Simon worried for a moment that he may have missed Bram’s calls, but when he checked his phone he realized that there were no missed calls there either.

 _“_ That’s weird _,”_ Simon said out loud to himself.

He’d been talking to himself a lot recently, ever since his roommate had moved out. It was their fourth year, and Jackson had been looking for an apartment to share with his girlfriend for a while now.

Simon had gotten the notice that he’d soon have a new roommate, but it seemed like the residential services had completely forgotten about him now.

Living alone wasn’t all that horrible, and after giving up horror movies for the year, Simon had found sleeping alone to be bearable. Sometimes he did find himself calling Bram during the late hours of the night, and Bram always answered.

They’d talk each other to sleep, and when Simon closed his eyes he could almost imagine Bram there, right next to him.

‘ _God_ ,’ Simon thought to himself. He really missed his boyfriend.

The same boyfriend who was uncharacteristically not answering his phone right now. So Simon decided to send him a text, hoping he didn’t ruin his sleep. Bram usually didn’t sleep in on weekdays, but he wanted to be careful.

_‘not sure if you’re asleep. or in class. text me if you can though’_

**‘Not asleep. Not in class. And I will text you whenever you want me to”**

_‘always bringing your A-game Greenfeld. that’s why I love you’_

**‘That’s the reason???’**

_‘that. and your face. and body. and heart and mind. mostly your face though’_

_‘i guess what i’m trying to say is that i miss you’_

**‘Do you have any idea how badly I’d like to kiss you right now?’**

_‘i may… and that’s only because i know how much i want to kiss you back’_

**‘What if  I told you that you could?’**

_‘what??’_

Simon said his last text out loud and thought he heard a laugh just outside his room. He didn’t pay it any mind, considering that people were probably leaving for their classes.

_‘don’t mess with me right now Greenfeld. i am too sleep-deprived and miss you too much for that’_

**‘I wouldn’t do that to you’**

_‘you can’t say stuff like that then, being all the way at Columbia’_

**‘Open your door Si’**

Simon froze for a second, momentarily doubting that this could be real. But he knew Bram would never lie to him like that, ever. He raced towards the door, almost tripping on his charging wire, and swung the door open.

There stood his boyfriend, and Simon could have sworn he got more beautiful since he’d last seen him. His eyes were full of light but unmistakably tired; he must have been up since three in the morning to get here at this time. His smile was the ultimate distraction, Bram was practically beaming, and Simon couldn’t help from matching his smile.

“Bram!” Simon’s brain seemed to have caught up with his body, and he launched forward and pulled Bram into a kiss. Bram wrapped his arms comfortably around Simon’s waist, holding him close for a few moments.

“What are you doing here?” Simon whispered when he stepped back to take a breath.

“Would you believe it if I said that I could not bear another year of not kissing you every single day?”

Simon believed that with all his heart since it was a statement that resonated with him too. He stepped back and took Bram’s hand in his own, while Bram grabbed his suitcase.

Simon made a mental note to ask about that since it seemed quite a bit larger than Bram’s usual weekend bag. But right now he had more important things to think about, mainly involving two things: kissing and Bram.

Simon closed the door behind him and made his way towards Bram, placing his hands on his cheeks as he went in for another kiss. Bram seemed to melt in place, and Simon used that leverage to gently push him until the back of his knees hit the couch behind him.

Bram seemed to get the message, and gently lay himself on the couch, guiding Simon with him until they were positioned comfortably enough to keep kissing. Except that they both couldn’t stop smiling and it was difficult to do both. But they tried. They kissed and kissed until Bram’s lips were red and Simon almost felt like he was out of breath.

Eventually, he lay his head in the space between Bram’s neck and shoulders, his body completely relaxed and pliant, resting atop of Bram’s as they settled on the couch together.

“Not that I’m complaining, at all, but how are you here?”

“Would you believe me if I said I transferred?”

“No,” Simon replied immediately, not even entertaining the possibility that Bram was being serious right now. When Bram didn’t reply, Simon looked at him with the utmost confused expression.

“Bram!?”

“What?”

“How could you?”

“Well, if you want to know the short story, I only have a few more required courses I need to graduate, ones that can be done in less than a semester. It turns out that Haverford offers those exact same courses,” Bram explained a matter of factly.

Simon thought about that to himself, “And those courses just coincidentally happened to be the ones you needed?”

“Well, maybe not coincidental,” Bram smiled. “Quite a bit of research and carefully planned course registration went into this. As well as hours spent at my academic advisor’s office,”

Simon didn’t know how to take in all this information. “So your mom’s okay with this,”

Bram laughed, “More than okay, Si. She just wants to see me happy. And  _you_ make me happy,”

Simon felt his heart skip a beat when Bram said that.

“Good,” Simon responded, “That’s all I’ve ever wanted to do,”

He felt Bram’s arms envelop him in a hug, and then whisper, “Don’t you have a class at nine today?”

“I do. But you’re here, and right now I kind of just want to stay here forever,”

“That sounds like a great plan,”


End file.
